The Key to Being Broken
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: In the changed future Chris tells his family he is gay and that he's been with his boyfriend for years. Find out about his boyfriends past and their love together.
1. Chapter 1

Alright new story. Don't own anything and here it is.

* * *

"Chris, where are you going?" Wyatt asked me before I could walk out of the kitchen.

"Out," I said hoping that he would drop it.

"Tell me," he said forcefully.

"I'm going out," I said back.

"Mom, where's Chris going?" he asked smirking slightly at the look I gave him.

"I didn't know he was going anywhere. Chris, where are you going?" Mom asked protectively.

"I'm going out," I repeated.

"That might work for the other parents, but not me. Tell me where you're going or I'm grounding you and I'll know if you orb," she said in a threatening way.

"I'm going out with some friends," I said quickly.

"Chris has a date," Aunt Phoebe said walking into the room and sensing what I was feeling.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Dad asked looking up from the paper.

"No one, just drop it," I said trying to get out of the kitchen.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us her name, mister," Aunt Paige said blocking the door.

"Please move," I said in a begging voice.

"Tell us her name and I'll move," she said stubbornly.

"Mark, I'm going on a date with Mark!" I yelled before orbing out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

*Wyatt's Point of View*

"Mark, I'm going on a date with Mark!" Chris yelled before orbing out of the room.

Everyone was quiet after we heard what Chris said. Mom looked at everyone before she started to cook again. Dad had dropped the paper and was now staring off into space. Aunt Phoebe was trying to figure out where Chris might have gone. Aunt Paige was leaning on the door frame, and I was just trying to realize that I didn't figure out my brother was gay before.

"What's with everyone being quiet?" Mom asked confused.

"Did you not just hear what your son yelled?" Aunt Paige asked.

"No, I heard, but he's still my son so I don't care," Mom said glaring softly at her sister.

"I'm with you there Piper," Aunt Phoebe said throwing her fist up.

"Wyatt, you're being quiet, what do you think?" Mom asked turning to me.

"As long as he follows the same rules, like don't let me hear them or walk in on them, I'm good," I said truthfully.

"Leo, what's your input?" Mom asked turning to Dad.

"He's gay?" was all that came out of his mouth before he walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

*Chris's Point of View*

I orbed to Marks house after yelling at my family. Mark was a witch himself so he knew about me. Mark was shortish, with blond spiky hair, pale skin, beautiful green eyes, and black trimmed glasses. He lived by himself after the Source killed his parents when he was five. He wasn't all that much older then me, about two years. So he was 18 years old. We had been dating for about three years.

"Mark, are you here?" I asked my voice on the verge of crying.

"Chris, hunny, what's wrong?" Mark asked coming from the kitchen to me.

I told Mark the whole story, only stopping when I started to cry too much to talk. Mark didn't say anything to me just gently pulled me into a hug and kissed the tears that were running down my face away. I ended up sobbing onto his chest, which happened to be bare.

"Shh, it's alright hun. They're your family, they'll love you no matter what, and if they don't there is another bedroom in this house. You can stay with me until they're okay with it," Mark said lifting my face up.

"How did I end up with someone so sweet?" I asked kissing him gently on the lips.

"Just lucky I guess," he said pulling me into another kiss.

After awhile the innocent kiss turned into a not so innocent kiss. Marks tongue was wrestling with mine, and his hands were pressing on my hips that I was gently pushing forward. A moan escaped my mouth when I felt him push back. Mark broke from me and started to kiss my neck. Gently nibbling on my neck I couldn't help but moan again.

This time when Mark broke away he didn't come back. I opened my eyes and saw that he was looking at me in a loving way. We never did more then making out. Mark said that if there was a chance that someone could get hurt he didn't want us to do anything else. I know he loves me with all of his heart and I love him just as much so I was happy to comply as long as we were still together.

"You have to go home Chris," he said softly.

"I can't face…" I started but was stopped by Marks fingers gently pushing against my lips.

"You won't face them alone. I'll be there for you. I'll go with you if you want," he said kissing my forehead.

"Okay," I said giving up.

Mark simply nodded and got off of me. Walking out of the room I could guess that he thought enough to put a shirt on before we got to my house. No matter how much I loved Mark my family would kill him when they saw him with out a shirt while I was breathing heavily.

Mark walked back in wearing a short sleeve red button up shirt, a tan jacket, a pair of dark wash jeans, and black combat boots. He looked so hot that I had to stop myself from drooling. Mark must have noticed because a snicker came from his mouth before taking my hand and waiting for me to orb us to my home.

While staring into Mark's eyes I orb us to the manor. Mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, and Wyatt were all still in the kitchen. Now they were eating breakfast. Mom looked at me smiling, but she started to glare at Mark when she saw him.

"Guys, this is Mark, Mark this is my mom, Piper, my aunt, Paige, my other aunt, Phoebe, and my brother Wyatt," I said nervously.

"Hello," Mark said smiling his sweetest smile.

"Hello," everyone said in unison.

"Is there a reason you orbed him here?" Mom said trying not to yell when she said orbed.

"Its okay, Mark's a witch," I said calmly.

"Okay, Mark show us your power," Aunt Paige said glaring at Mark along with Mom.

Looking at Mom and Aunt Paige Mark simply shrugging at what they had said and turned to the flowers that were by the window and waved his hand at them gently. The flowers started to grow when he did this. When he was done he turned to me and looked at me asking if he could use one of his powers on me. I nodded my head knowing what power he was going to use. I gazed down and saw my blue shirt turn into a red before turning back.

"Okay, you're a witch," Mom said finally convinced, "But why are you here?"

"Well, I know that it's important to have your family in your life and I don't want Chris to be afraid of what your reaction to this news was like so I convinced him to come here," Mark said not skipping a beat.

"Will we get to meet your family?" Aunt Paige asked continuing to glare.

Tears instantly filled Marks eyes at the mention of him family. Though they died a long time ago they were all he had until I came along. The tears threatened to spill, but I could see that he didn't want to let them because he was trying to be strong for me.

"My parents are dead," he said shortly while wiping his eyes.

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking, how did they die?" Aunt Phoebe said in a soothing voice.

"The Source sent a demon to get me and they died protecting me," Mark said a few tears falling.

I quickly brushed them away and squeezed his hands. He looked at me with a soft smile on his face and I knew that he was going to be okay. Glad that he was at least talking this time without sobbing I smiled back.

"What about the rest of your family, or the people you're staying with?" Mom asked acting like she was his mother too.

"I don't have anyone. I've lived on my own since I was five," Mark said his voice breaking slightly.

"How about we change the subject?" I asked rubbing Marks back to let him know that I was there.

"Sure, how long have you known Chris?" Aunt Phoebe asked happy to change the subject.

"About five years I believe," Mark said nodding.

"How long have you two been dating?" Wyatt asked cocking his head to the side.

"It will be three years on Halloween," Mark said wiping some of the tears that had fallen away.

"Chris, how long have you known you was gay?' Aunt Paige asked shocked by how long I've been dating Mark.

"I've known since I was 12, so four years," I said looking down.

"Why didn't you tell us?" a voice said from by the door.

I looked and I saw my dad standing there rocking back and forth on his feet. A new wave of fear hit me when I saw him. Talking to these four was easy compared to talking to Dad. Mark gently squeezed my hand before I could orb out.

"I was scared, I didn't want to let you down," I said looking down childishly.

"Son, you could never let us down," Dad said coming over and hugging me tightly.

Mark let go of my hand and I wrapped my arms around my dad. Soon everyone else was hugging, except for Mark. I knew that Mark didn't want to impose, so when I turned around to look for him I wasn't surprised to see that he wasn't there anymore.

"Where did Mark go?" Dad asked looking for Mark too.

"He doesn't like family times, like we just had, so he's on his way home," I said sighing.

"He really has no family?" Mom asked sadly.

"His parents were killed, none of them had sibling, and his grandparents had died already," I said nodding.

"That sucks," Aunt Paige said running a hand through her hair.

"Ya, he was alone until he met me. He didn't have anyone that loved him, but he was still the sweetest person in the world," I said smiling at this thought.

"So, not to pry, but how far have you two gone?" Mom asked in a sort of protective way.

"Just making out," I said shrugging.

"You've been dating for three years and all you've done was making out?" Aunt Phoebe asked shocked.

"He doesn't want to do anything because there is a chance that one of us could get hurt," I said the smile coming back to my face.

"Aw, Chris made a good choice, but I still want to know more about him. Why doesn't he come over for dinner?" Mom asked smiling with me.

"I can try, but I'm not making any promises. He'll think that he's imposing, that and he hates large crowds," I said avoiding her eyes.

"Well, how about you and me go convince him to come?" Aunt Phoebe asked smiling coyly.

"Okay, you and I can go," I said grabbing her hand and orbing out.

I saw Mark in the kitchen without a shirt again. He wasn't wearing a shirt because it was summer and he didn't have any air besides an open window. Aunt Phoebe stopped to look around the living room only to see that there was barely anything there. Mark had a couch, a chair, and a lot of papers that had stories he wrote on them.

"Mark?" I asked trying not to scare him.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" he asked turning to me.

"My mom wants you to come to dinner with us," I said motioning to Aunt Phoebe and myself.

"I don't think would be a good idea," he said wiping the flour from his hands to his pants.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe," Aunt Phoebe said finally talking.

"Hello, Miss Halliwell," Mark said politely.

"Please call me Phoebe," she said nodding, "I'm here to tell you're coming to dinner with us."

"I don't want to impose."

"Then bring dessert and it won't be imposing."

Mark sighed knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument. Nodding softly he turned back to what he was doing. A huge smile came onto Aunt Phoebe's face when she saw that she had won.

"So, what are you making?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"I'm making raspberry cake with cream cheese frosting," Mark said smiling at me.

"Yum, my favorite," I said grinning, "Aunt Phoebe if you think Mom's cakes are good you'll have to try Mark's."

"There's some in the fridge if you would like to have a snack," Mark said turning his head to fridge.

"What type's in the fridge?" she asked walking to it.

"There's a chocolate one and a strawberry one," he said getting back to the cake in front of him.

"Are they homemade?" she said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yup, I make all of my food myself," Mark said proudly.

"That is something to be proud about," I said kissing his cheek.

"It's hot in here," Aunt Phoebe said confused, "Why isn't the air conditioner on?"

"I don't have one," Mark said looking down, "I barely have enough money for food and the rent so I don't have air conditioning."

"Oh, well, there's another reason to come with us," Aunt Phoebe said taking a bite out of the chocolate cake, "This is good."

"Thanks and I'm sorry for the mess," Mark said putting the cake in the oven, "I was working on a story before I started to cook."

"It's alright, it looks like my office," she said smiling.

"So, after the cake is done we can go," Mark said before looking down at himself, "Okay, make that after I take a shower and the cake is done."

"I think that might be a good idea," I said before throwing flour at him.

"No you didn't," he said before throwing flour at me.

We ending up having a flour fight and bring Aunt Phoebe into it. At the end we were all covered in flour and laughing hard. Aunt Phoebe and I had ganged up on Mark so he was covered in more flour then us. I looked at him and saw him pouting.

"Aw, why are you pouting?" I asked smiling still.

"I can't believe you ganged up on me," he said pouting more.

"Come on you know I love you," I said kissing him on the lips.

"I know I just can't believe you made defenseless Mark fight alone," he said smiling now.

"You two are so cute together," Aunt Phoebe said grinning.

"I know, but it's funny to watch Mark freak out," I said smiling.

"How do you make him freak out?" she asked wiping flour from her face.

"Easily," I said before licking Marks face.

Marks eyes grew wide before he ran out of the room. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. I heard water running and thought that Mark was taking a shower, but when he ran out of the bathroom and throw a bucket of water at me and ran back in to take his shower.

I quickly orbed Aunt Phoebe home so she could take a shower and tell Mom not to make anything for dessert. When I got back I saw Mark standing in the kitchen with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Sneaking up on him I wrapped my hand around his waist and started to kiss his neck. Pulling the cake out of the oven he quickly put it down and turned the oven off. Turning to me he lifted me onto the counter and started to kiss me on the lips. A moan escaped my lips when he gently bit them.

"Mark," I moaned when I felt his hand on my thigh.

Rubbing my thigh lightly he started to kiss me harder, but soon broke it off. Sighing he readjusted the towel and shook his head. I couldn't help but notice that he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Mark, are you okay?" I asked gently touching my arm.

"I'm fine, but I don't want to rush things," he said tears in his eyes.

"You're not fine, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm afraid to get too close to you."

"Why would you be afraid?"

"Because when my Dad was alive he would molest and beat me."

"Oh, we don't have to do anything that you don't want to do."

Tears started to fall down Marks face so I pulled him into a hug. His body started to shake with sobs. Gently rubbing his back he started to calm down. Pulling his face up so he was looking into my eyes I smiled and kissed his lips gently.

"You should take a shower Chris. I'll wash your clothes and finish the cake while you're in there," Mark said wiping the tears away.

"Alright, but don't forget to get some clothes on yourself," I said putting my hand on his chest and jumping off the counter.

Rolling his eyes he smiled and walked into his room to get dressed. I made my way into the bathroom and took my clothes off and left them outside of the door. The water was already running so I just climbed in.


	4. Chapter 4

*Phoebe's Point of View*

"Phoebe, is there a reason why are you covered in flour?" Piper asked stifling a laugh.

"Chris, Mark, and I were having a flour fight after Mark put a cake in the oven. Which reminds me, Mark is bringing a cake for us," I said grinning.

"So, I'm guessing you like Mark," Paige said filling her cup with coffee.

"Ya, he's a really good guy for Chris, but he has to work on his family skills," I said nodding.

"Well, do you blame him?" Piper said leaning on the counter, "He lives by himself without anyone, so I didn't expect him to have good people skills."

"Not really, but I'm really glad that Chris knows him," I said brushing some flour away.

"I'm glad I know him too," Chris said from behind me holding Marks hand as Mark held a cake.


	5. Chapter 5

*Chris's Point of View*

"I'm glad I know him too," I said orbing with Mark into the manor.

Everyone turned to Mark and me. Mark was looking down and squeezing my hand. I could tell that he was scared to meet my family because he didn't want to make them hate him.

"Give them the cake," I whispered to him.

"Umm, I made a cake for dessert, I hope you guys like it," Mark said softly.

"I'm sure we will, what kind is it?" Mom asked taking the cake from Marks hand.

"Its raspberry with cream cheese frosting," he said still looking down.

"That sounds great," Wyatt said walking into the kitchen.

"Mark, may I speak with you in the hall?" Aunt Phoebe asked gently.

"Uhh, sure," Mark said trying to keep the fear from his voice.


	6. Chapter 6

*Phoebe's Point of View*

When Mark and Chris orbed into the room I started to sense fear from Mark. It wasn't the normal fear of meeting to boyfriend's family, but something darker. I had to see if he would talk to me, but I wanted to get him alone.

"Mark, may I speak with you in the hall?" I asked as gently as I could.

"Uhh, sure," Mark said stuttering slightly.

I walked into the conservatory with Mark following me shaking slightly. Sighing I didn't want Mark to be afraid of me, but I guess that's what happens when you live by yourself for so long.

"Mark, when you came in with Chris I felt a wave of fears from you and not the normal 'I'm meeting the family' fear," I said my voice still soft.

"Do you really want to know why I'm scared?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes," I said sitting in a chair.

"I'm afraid Chris is going to leave me."

"Why would Chris do that?"

"Because I won't do anything with him; I barely kiss him."

"Why don't you?"

"Because when I do I keep seeing my father molesting me!"

I was quiet at first from what Mark had said to me, but I quickly pulled him into a hug as he started to cry. I started to rub his back in hopes that it would calm him down enough for me to get Chris. It was then that I realized that Chris might not know.

"Does Chris already know Mark?" I asked my hand still rubbing his back.

"Yes, but he'll leave me soon," Mark said pulling away from me. "I'm too broken for anyone to love."

"No you're not," I said shaking my head, "Chris would never leave you because of something that happened in your past."

"I don't want to bring him down with me."

"You won't, but you have to let him in slightly."

A sigh came from Mark's lips as he stopped fighting me. Looking at me I saw that he was smiling. The tears that were falling had stopped and he was looking at his hands.

"I think we should go back so they don't think I killed you," I said laughing slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

*Chris's Point of View*

When Mark and Phoebe walked in I smiled at Mark until I saw that he was crying. Rushing to him I pulled his face up to see his eyes. A small smile played on his face when he saw me, and he wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry about that everyone. I tend to get emotional easily," Mark said trying to lighten the mood.

"If you don't mind me asking what were you talking about?" Mom asked cocking an eyebrow.

"My father," Mark said tears forming in his eyes again.

"What about your father?" Aunt Paige asked pushing the subject.

"I was telling her what he did to me before he died and that because of that I was afraid that I was too broken and that Chris would leave me," Mark said softly.

"I would never leave you for what he did," I said shocked that Mark would think that.

"What did he do to you?" Wyatt asked acting like Marks protective older brother.

"He molested me and beat me," Mark said the tears falling down his face again, "Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen."

"What do you mean?" Dad asked finally talking.

"I wasn't supposed to break down and make you think that I'm a freak," Mark said angrily at himself.

"Its fine, I mean if you didn't break down here then when would you?" Mom asked concerned.

"I wouldn't break down at all," Mark said softly, "Do you need any help with dinner Mrs. Halliwell?"

"Mark, you're a guest, I could never ask for you to help," Mom said motherly.

"You didn't ask, I offered," Mark said smartly.

"I guess you could help," Mom said looking at the counter, "Do you know how to make chicken Alfredo with garlic cheese bread and a tossed salad?"

"Ya, it's one of Chris's favorites so I made sure to know it," Mark said nodding.


	8. Chapter 8

*Piper's Point of View*

"Ya, it's one of Chris's favorites so I made sure to know it," Mark said nodding.

"Aw, now everyone leave," I said pointing to the door.

"Going," everyone but Chris said.

I saw Chris holding Marks hands and talking to him softly. Not knowing what to do I just watched as they talked. Mark kept kissing Chris's hand and looking him in the eyes grinning.

Chris finally started to smile again and kissed Mark on the lips. Mark kissed him back gently; almost as if afraid he would disappear or break. Mark pulled back from Chris and pushed him lightly to the door. Chris groaned and walked out of the room.

"Are you ready to start?" I asked pulling my hair up and washing my hands.

"Sure Mrs. Halliwell," Mark said washing his hands after me.

"Call me Piper."

"Alright, what am I going to do then Mrs. Piper?"

"How about making the bread? I'll cut the chicken."

"You got it."

"So, what are you getting Chris for your anniversary?"

"I'm trying to get tickets to Ludo, and before that I'm making him his favorite dinner and dessert."

"Aw, it sounds like you spoil my son."

"I don't think so. He deserves this and so much more."

"Okay, now I know that my son choose right."


	9. Chapter 9

*Chris's Point of View*

"So, it seems Mark has a dark past," Dad said as we all sat down in the library.

"We all do," Aunt Paige said quietly.

"Everyone it's time for dinner," Mom said walking out of the kitchen.

I walked into the dining room and saw Mark had set the table and was putting the food on it. He was sweating lightly from the oven most likely, and he looked so hot, I just wanted to push him on the table and have sex with him, but I controlled myself.

"Wow, Piper, this looks amazing," Dad said sitting down.

"Don't look at me, Mark said I should relax and to tell him where everything was and he'd do it," Mom said sitting down also.

"You did all of this?" Wyatt asked surprised.

Mark didn't say anything, but he nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting by the time Mark came back out of the kitchen so Mark quickly sat down and waited for everything.

*Back at Mark's house*

"That was an eventful night," Mark said quickly taking his shirt off and going to wash his face.

"At least my family liked you," I said watching him spill water on himself.

"Ya, that's good," he said before pushing me on the couch.

He kissed from my neck to my lips. They started out gentle, but started to get rougher with lust. Mark broke the kiss and put his hand up my shirt. His eyes ran over mine to make sure that I was okay with what he was doing. Nodding slightly, his hand ran up my chest more.

His hand came out from under my shirt and he started to unbutton it. I flipped us over once he had my shirt off and ground my hips into his. A moan came from him when I did this. It was weird to be in control because Mark was always on top when we kissed, but I don't think that Mark would do anything if he was on top.

I moved my hands from his shoulders to his pants and unbuttoned them. Mark's breathing became more ragged as I did this. I wasn't going to have sex with him, because that was a little too much for me right now so I decided that I could at least suck him.

Pulling his pants down I saw his erecetion and I couldn't help but to want to feel him down my throat. I quickly looked at Mark's face to see that he was waiting for me to do something.

Running my tongue over the tip of him I felt a shutter run through Mark. Taking him in my mouth I couldn't help but think of how good he felt in my mouth. I kept running my tongue on him before I started to gently scrap my teeth on him.

"Oh god, Chris," Mark moaned as I did this.

I continued to suck on him, being so turned on by the noises that he was making. Soon I felt him cumming down my throat. I sucked on him until nothing else was there. He started to breathe heavily as I pulled back from him.

"That was… wow," Mark said between breaths.

"Thanks," I said before being flipped over by Mark.

Mark started to kiss me hungrily as his hand made its way down to my erection. His hand pumped me as his tongue made its way down to my nipple. His grip tightened around me as his teeth gently nibble on me. I felt myself cumming in his hand. Mark quickly removed his teeth from nipple and started to lick me.

"Mark, we should get changed," I said once he had cleaned his hand off.

"Ya," he said smiling at me.

We got off of the couch and Mark grabbed a clean pair of underwear and handed me my own clean pair. It was now I was happy that we were the same size. Pulling on the pants that had been discarded before I noticed that the grin on Marks face was still there, and I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Mark asked confused.

"I'm laughing at you," I said laughing a little still.

"Oh really?" he asked before gently pushing me into a wall.

"Yes," I said kissing him gently.

Mark ran his tongue across my lip asking for entrance, but when I didn't open my mouth he bit my lip. Our tongues started to fight for dominance which Mark lost at. I knew that he was letting me win because my wrists were pinned above my head soon.

"What the hell?!?" someone said from behind Mark.

I opened my eyes to see my dad standing there with a pissed off look. Mark turned around and saw him too. Quickly letting go of my wrists Mark looked down in fear. Dad didn't say anything just grabbed my arm and orbed us out of Marks house.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?" I asked ripping my arm from him.

"What am I doing? What were you doing?" he asked angrily.

"What's going on in here?" Mom asked as she and her sisters ran in.

"Ask him, he orbs into Marks house and orbs me back here," I said glaring at Dad.

"Leo, what happened?" Mom asked soothingly.

"I orbed to Marks house to tell Chris to come home and I saw them…" Dad said but stopped at the end.

"Oh, so I can't make out with my boyfriend?!?" I yelled pissed off.

"You guys were about to have sex!" he yelled back at me.

"Thanks for knowing me so well to think I would do that, and I had just given him a head if it makes you feel better!" I yelled not caring if they knew.

"You did what?!?" Mom yelled.

"I gave my boyfriend a head," I said clearly.

"Okay, I think everyone needs to calm down. Piper and Leo go to bed," Aunt Phoebe said pointing to the door.

"Phoebe, let me take care of…" Mom started but stopped when she saw that Aunt Phoebe was serious.

"Chris, I want to talk to you," she said motioning to the table.

I sat down and buried my head in my hands. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Aunt Phoebe gently rubbing my back. The look on her face was one of sympathy.

"They don't understand," I said not bothering to wipe the tears away.

"Then try to explain it to me," she said sitting down.

"I love him; if he died I would kill the person that killed him, human or other wise, and then kill myself."

"You feel that strong about him?"

"Yes, and I know he would do the same for me."

"How do you know?"

"He told me. Hell, he tells me everyday."

"Wow, now what happened when you were at Mark's house?"

"Well, at first we were just talking and then we started to make out. Mark was on top, but I knew that he wasn't going to do anything so I flipped him and then gave him a head. When I was done he gave me a hand job and then we started to clean up. When we were done I kissed him again and then he let me win while we were kissing and then pinned my wrists above my head. Then Dad orbed in and took me here."

"Okay, that's a lot, but you did start it."

"I know, oh god."

"What is it Chris?"

"I have to go back. What if Mark got the wrong idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I don't get back there Mark might do something stupid."

"Okay, go then."

I nodded and quickly orbed to Mark's house. Mark wasn't in the living room so I started to look around, but stopped when I heard a moan. I looked to where the sound was coming from and saw that it was from Mark's room. I saw Mark lying on his bed jacking himself off.

"Mark?" I asked trying not to sound turned on.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Mark asked stopping the movement of his hand.

"I wanted to check up on you," I said before swallowing.

"Oh, I'm fine, and sorry that you have to see me doing this," he said getting off of the bed and coming to me.

"No, it's really…" I started but was stopped when Mark pushed me into the wall.

"You look turned on, baby," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh, Mark, please," I begged as he pushed his hips into mine roughly.

He moved his hands to my shirt and ripped it off. Buttons flew everywhere as he pushed me further into the wall. It was starting to hurt, but it was turning me on even more. Mark's kisses were soft but hungry and it was taking me to a place that I never knew.

"Tell me what you want Chris," he whispered before moving to my neck and biting me semi-roughly.

"Oh god, please Mark," I said begging.

"Please, what, baby?" he said grinding into me harder.

"Please fuck me," I answered with little breath.

"Only if we play by my rules," he said licking where he had bitten.

"Fine," I said willing to do anything for him.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me on the lips roughly before pushing me onto the bed. Grabbing my arms and putting them above my head I felt something metal against them.

"Mark, what was…?" I started to ask but was stopped when I felt my hand being locked in handcuffs.

"Shh, baby, I'll make it so it won't hurt a lot," he said kissing me gently.

My hands and legs were soon bound and Mark was biting and kissing my neck. It was getting harder to not orb out of the huffs with every second. I could feel Mark pressing himself on my leg and moving up and down. The feeling of jeans must have felt good because Mark stopped kissing me and moaned.

"Orb out of the cuff," Mark said breathing shallowly.

I did as I was told and quickly orbed out before having Mark rip my jeans and ram his hips into mine and start to hump me. I couldn't suppress a moan and started to move with him.

I guess Mark couldn't do foreplay anymore because he soon pulled my boxers off and flipped me over. Before he rammed himself inside of me like I wanted him to do, he pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube from under the bed.

Putting the condom on and rubbing the lube on himself he gently pushed one finger into me. It hurt slightly, but I knew that there was going to be pleasure so it felt good too. He added another finger and made a scissoring motion to prepare me for him. Adding a third finger he moved them around before pulling them out and pushing his penis in.

"Oh god," I said throwing my head back slightly.

"You're so tight, baby," Mark said pushing in slowly.

"Go faster, Mark," I said biting my lower lip.

Mark moved faster when I said this and moved his hand to my penis and started to jack me off. Moaning more at this I pushed myself back to meet Mark. Moans were soon coming from Mark as well.

"Mark!" I yelled when he hit a point in my body that filled me with more pleasure then anything.

He kept hitting that spot and I kept yelling his name. His strokes on me became rougher and soon I cummed in his hand. When he felt my seeds spill in his hands I felt him cum inside of me.

His body fell on top of me when he was done. We didn't speak until we could both breathe normally. Mark rolled off of me and smiled when he saw that I was grinning like a mad man.

"That was amazing," I said pushing hair out of his face.

"Ya and I wouldn't have done that if I hadn't bought something for you today," he said getting up and walking to his jacket.

"What did you buy me?" I asked like a child on Christmas.

"Well, in two years you're going to be legal, but I couldn't wait that long," he said before kneeling on one knee, "Chris, I fell in love with you years ago, and I'll tell you that everyday for the rest of my life. But I can't handle it if I'm not spending the rest of it with you. Christopher Perry Halliwell, will you marry me?"

"Oh god, yes," I said tears falling from my eyes, "I would love to marry you."

Mark started to grin and slipped the ring on my finger before pulling me into the sweetest and most passionate kiss he had ever given me. Picking me up and spinning me around he gently set me down on the ground.

"We have to tell your family," he said slightly scared.

"No matter what they say I'm going to marry you," I said defiantly.

"Good, then let's get dressed and tell them," he said taking out new clothes for him and myself.

We both wiped our self of cum and got dressed. Now I was really glad that Mark was the same size as me. When we were done Mark grabbed my hand and I orbed us to the manor.

"Everyone, will you please come down here?" I yelled when we appeared in the foyer.

"What is it Chris?" Dad asked glaring at Mark.

"Well, when I'm of age Mark and I are going to get married," I said no longer afraid of my dad.

"That's wonderful honey," Mom said rushing to pull me into a hug.

Mark quickly pulled away from me and tried to hide from everyone. Aunt Phoebe saw this and gently took his hand and hugged him. Mark was stiff at first, but started to hug back.

"There's no need to be scared Mark. We're not going to hurt someone that is important to Chris," Dad said patting me on the back, "But I still get to kill you if you do anything to hurt Chris."

"Sir, you'll have to stand in line, because if I did anything to hurt Chris I would kill myself," Mark said seriously.

"Can we celebrate your engagement in the morning?" Aunt Paige asked, "Its midnight and I have to go to school tomorrow."

"Of course, Chris can you orb me back home?" Mark asked nodding.

"Chris can not orb you back home," Aunt Phoebe said.

"Then I'll walk," Mark said shrugging.

"Then you'll have a short walk considering you're standing in your house," Mom said blocking the door.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked confused.

"There's no way that you're going to stay in that hell hole, no offense, any longer," Aunt Phoebe said smirking.

"Then where will I stay? I don't want to impose on you," Mark said shaking his head.

"You won't be imposing, because you'll help Piper with cooking, Paige with magic school, Leo with repair, and Phoebe whenever she asks," Wyatt said finally talking.

"You'll also have to go to college," Mom said adding to a list of things for Mark to do.

"I can do that," Mark said nodding.

"Then Chris show Mark your room," Dad said pushing me forward.

"Thank you all," Mark said when I grabbed his hand.

"No, thank you, you're going to be helping us a lot," Mom said before going upstairs.

Everyone followed her up stairs and we all were fast asleep. Mark was up before everyone and made us all breakfast. No one had a bad thing to say about Mark or how he acted. Everything was great in the Halliwell house hold again.


End file.
